confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormhaven
Stormhaven is a port city that is located along the western coast of Kaladar. Stormhaven is one of the largest and busiest cities — making Kaladar one of the most important socioeconomic powers — on the continent. It ranks thrid behind Kaan-dor-vel of Taasha, and Lasaraleen of Shendra. Vast amounts of trade flow into the city from the Six Seas, bound for the East. Likewise, products from the East make their way here to Stormhaven via the Perisan Road before being loaded onto ships bound for destinations in the Six Seas region. The population is primarily Elaran, although other races dwell therein. The city government consists of a lord, granted governorship by the king of Kaladar. The roads to Stormhaven are described as well paved and well patrolled, including the well traveled Perisan Road. The city serves as the hub of trading from the resource-rich lands to the north, the kingdoms of the Six Seas to the east, and the merchant kingdoms of Shendra and Taasha to the west. Stormhaven authority extends between thirty to forty miles from its walls where over a million people make their home. Major imports include grain, livestock, leather, ore, timber, and exotic goods from all lands. Exports are mostly ale, arms, cloth, furnishings, leather goods, pottery, refined metals, and all other sorts of finished goods. Brief History Stormhaven is named for its outstanding natural deep water harbor, and the city that grew up at this site has become the commercial crossroads of Phaara. More than 150,000 people make their home in Stormhaven, but more than one million "Stormhavians" make their home within Stormhaven's territory. The city sprawls northward from the sea, spreading along the foothills of the Varick Mountains. Elarans and other races come from all over the planet to earn hard coin in Stormhaven. Over the years these successful merchants have set up guilds and themselves become nobility, supporting the Lord of Stormhaven who polices the city fairly, yet with a light hand, by means of the superb City Guard (soldiers), City Watch (police) and over 20 magistrates. As a result, Stormhaven is a place tolerant of different races, religions, and lifestyles. This in turn has encouraged commerce and Stormhaven has grown into a huge, eclectic city. And despite its size, the inhabitants of Stormhaven are described as largely benevolent and ethically good-natured people. Defense and justice Stormhaven maintains two separate armed forces, the Guard and the Watch. The City Guard serves as Stormhaven's soldiery and its members staff garrisons, road patrols, and watchposts, and serve as bodyguards and gate guards. The Watch is the local police force and in addition to capturing criminals, its members settle petty disputes, give directions, summon medical and priestly aid, generally performing duties that promote the idea that Stormhaven is a city open to all who know how to behave themselves. Stormhaven has strong walls on its landward sides and is protected in part by the Sural Sea on the seaward side. Aside from this Stormhaven also benefits from a large native population of the adventuring class (including powerful mages, priests, and warriors) who are more than willing to deal with any and all miscreants who threaten their home city, and have done so in the past. This has often proved Stormhaven's most potent defense. Stormhavian justice is dispatched by judges, who direct the common courts of the city. They are empowered to pass sentence. They are always accompanied by six members of the guard. Any individuals found guilty may appeal to the Lord's Court, ruled over by the Lord of Stormhaven, where serious cases are usually heard. Individuals bringing frivolous cases to the Lord's Court usually face stiffer fines than if they accepted a judge's ruling. Other important factions Guilds It is said that the Lord rules Stormhaven but does not truly run it. This is quite true, in that there are a number of other factions who make up Stormhaven. The most noticeable are the guilds - powerful merchant and craft organizations that control much of the life-blood of the city. Nobility A second important Stormhavian faction is the local nobility. It consists of numerous families of varying degrees of power, most of whom can trace their lines back quite far. Merchants Third, a rising merchant class exists outside the standard guilds. These are caravan operators and some ship captains, and they use Stormhaven as a destination for their caravan goods. More shops are offering a variety of different goods because of this growing group. The most notable of these new merchants is the retired wizardess Felinda, who has established a magical retail organization to supply a wide number of patrons across the north with specialized items. Adventurers A large host of adventurers flood the city at any given time. Some establish themselves as citizens of good standing and remain permanently, while others drift off for other climes or meet their ends in back-alley brawls. Faith in Stormhaven Stormhaven has a huge variety of faiths, and the odds are that if a deity is worshiped somewhere on Elara, it has at least a follower (or likely a wandering priest or two, and maybe a shrine) in Stormhaven. However, there are only a few major temple complexes within the city, including a Citadel of the Rayles. In addition to the temples, shrines can also be found here. In addition, there are secret temples and hidden shrines to most of the dark gods, often hidden away beneath the streets of the city. Category:Kaladar locations Category:Cities Category:Cities (Elara) Category:Ports Category:Ports (Elara) *